Doomguy Eternal
|-|Original= |-|Modern= |-|E T E R N A L= Summary While the origin of the demon slaying hardass know mostly as Doomguy is at best inconsistent amidst his different incarnations, one thing has remained entirely static about his character: he absolutely, unequivocally fucking HATES demons, having started a personal crusade to eliminate every last one of them no matter how long it takes. So great is his disdain at demonkind that if the word HATE was printed onto each nano-angstrom of circuitry in existence, it would not equal one-one billionth of his rage against the beasts. And, it is through said rage that he was managed to survive potentially thousands of years of combat against monstrous abominations that should for all intensive purposes ripped him to shreds by now. Through his innumerable deaths he has now ascended to an entirely different level far above anything ever previously achieved, though he still finds numerous horrific beings that dare to soil the existence he sits atop with their foul presence. And in this state, the Unchained Predator is hungrier than ever, for the blood of the these wicked, wretched things shall not be soiled by itself and his rage will certainly not go away any time soon either. Powers and stats Tier: Tier Name: Doomguy, the Doom Marine, the Unchained Predator, Doom Slayer, Hell Walker, the Big Motherfucker of First-Person Shooters Origin: Doom Gender: Do you even have to ask? Fine, I'll give you hint: it stars with M and ends with -asculine Hyperbeast Age: Uknown, possibly thousands of years Classification: Demon Slayer, Professional ass kicker, Unstoppable representation of humanity's want for endless slaughter, Anti-God of Rage Powers and abilities: Testosterone Embodiment, Existence Erasure (With the BFG 9000), Demonic Negation (Can depower and scare shitless any demonic entity that crosses his path), Gore Manipulation (Can rip and tear through anything to varying degrees, depending on his mood), Overkill, Rage Embodiment, Manly Physiology, Durability Negation/One Hit Kill (Via Chainsaw and BFG), Hype Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can take a quick trip down to Hell anytime he's peeved for relaxation purposes) Attack Potency: Level (The ultimate, and many would argue first, video game badass, capable of ripping and tearing with enough macho energy to maintain his beyond memetic hardassery decades after his first appearance), BFG ignores durability (capable of erasing anything with a lesser name and status that it, which considering we're talking about the Big Fucking Gun 9000, includes pretty much everything) Speed: Speed (Can easily react to any demonic threat, conveniently reappearing whenever he is needed, his enemies may run from him, but they can never hide) Lifting Strength: Class (Could lift his own balls of adamantium without any effort while ripping through demons, physically tossed Logan Paul's beyond infinite realm while he was kicking his ass, stalemates a calm Chuck Norris in arm wrestling regularly) Striking Strength: Class (Can destroy any arguments that he is not the best space marine or FPS protagonist in the last several years, can obliterate Hell if he wanted, but the point is to make those little bastards suffer) Durability: Level (Could withstand the horror of Doom 3 and come back even stronger, shrugged off Enver Hoxha's Friendship Manipulation without breaking a sweat) Stamina: Eternal Range: Anywhere demons can reach, he can reach Standard equipment: BFG 9000, Gauss Cannon, Chaingun, Combat Shotgun, Super Shotgun, Heavy Assault Rifle, Rocket Launcher, Pistol, more ammo and grenades than you can shake Doomguy figurine at Intelligence: Appears as a brute, though in reality is a omniscient in all the numerous to break both body and soul, no matter how vast or powerful. Weaknesses: Formerly the shitiness of Doom 3 as a stain on the franchise and his reputation. No longer viable as of Doom 4's revival of the series. Feats *Slaughters the armies of Hell for fun at this point. *Stalemated a calm Chuck Norris in an arm wrestling competition (see below for more detail). *Managed to get a hearty thumbs-up from Roosevelt, even being offered a spot on the Badass-sphere which he refused. *Scared fear itself and then shot it's guts out for the giggles. *Heard about Crimson Khorne once. Decided to rip it's punk ass into pieces. *His rampages have been known to kick so much ass that his boots smell permanently of farts. *Made Kratos look like a total sissy by not having stupid things such as "conflicting morals" and "guilt". Gallery Others Notable victories: Satan (Unknown) Satan's profile HOSTLESS (The Higdonverse) HOSTLESS' profile (HOSTLESS was allowed to turn into NIGHTMARE HOSTLESS) Jorgen Von Strangle (Fairly Odd Parents) Jorgen's profile (Speed was equalized, both were bloodlusted and Jorgen did not have access to Da Rules.) Master Chief (via Doomguy having more personality...without ever having a single speaking line in any of his games) Every demonic being ever conceived Notable losses: Inconclusive matches: Chuck Norris Category:Main Protagonist Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Category:Memes Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Characters with forms Category:Badasses Category:Doom